Zwischen Dir und Mir
by Christopher Mizutto
Summary: Setelah Haruto meninggal, kini L-elf harus mencari seseorang yang bisa berguna untuknya dan rencananya. Karena peperangan akan semakin kacau. Salah satu Kamitsuki yang bertahan, Rukino Saki-pun menjadi pilihannya./ Warning! very short Oneshot, dan rated diantara T dan M (?). RnR!/


_**Disclaimer: walaupun Kakumeiki Valvrave bukan punyaku, aku ra popo.**_

_**A/n: OOC, very short oneshot! Semi T+ meybe.**_

_**RnR!**_

* * *

Aku hanya menatapnya,

Berdiri sambil menahan sakit,

Darah yang terus menetes bersama dengan air mata,

Menyebalkan...

Menyebalkan...

"L-elf? L-elf?!" aku tersadar dari lamunanku. Ini jarang terjadi, bahkan mungkin kali pertama dalam hidupku melamun didepan orang lain. Gadis berambut biru kehitaman yang entah kenapa berdiri disampingku itu, Rukino Saki, kembali menghela nafas.

"Tck, kau pikir ini sudah berapa bulan sejak kejadian itu dan kau masih melamun kaya orang tidak waras seperti itu?" omel Rukino. Aku hanya diam, seperti biasanya. Entah karena apa, gadis ini jadi semakin sering mengomel. Walaupun memang nada bicaranya terdengar lebih lembut dari sebelumnya.

"Lalu, apa yang ingin kau lakukan denganku?" tanyaku.

"Hei, aku mau main Janken denganmu."

"Untuk?"

"Well, sekarang banyak idol yang melakukan janken untuk menentukan popularitasnya..."

Aku terdiam. Rukino melanjutkan perkataannya dan bercerita panjang lebar tentang apapun itu, aku tidak terlalu peduli.

"Tungu, kenapa harus denganku?"

"Karena kamu punya banyak fans! Astaga, kau hanya seorang penghianat yang sok cool dan berlagak jadi dukun!"

Aku kembali terdiam dan Rukino kembali bercerita tentang ini itu yang aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk mempedulikannya. Hingga dia tiba-tiba terdiam.

"Rukino Saki-san?"

"Uukh...uuh...maaf, L-elf...tidak jadi. Aku harus pergi." Rukino membalikan badannya sambil menundukkan kepala dan memegangi mulutnya. Aku hanya menyernyit. Berusaha mengeluarkan kesimpulan dan perhitungan yang tepat tentang keanehan ini. Ayolah, seorang Rukino Saki tidak mungkin tiba-tiba berubah seperti ini. Dan tak butuh waktu lama, aku berhasil menarik satu kesimpulan. Rukino Saki hampir hilang kendali.

Pemuda berambut putih pendek dengan poni yang sedikit menutupi matanya itu menghela nafas dan melonggarkan kemejanya. Dia lalu menarik lengan sang idol, memaksa Rukino Saki untuk menunjukkan wajahnya yang kini terlihat mengerikan dengan tanda cakar diwajahnya.

Namun, dia segera menangkis tangan sang pemuda sambil bergumam, "Tidak...tidak boleh...hanya Haruto yang boleh...Haruto..." dan tanpa sadar, air mata mulai menetes dari kelopak matanya. L-elf, nama pemuda berambut putih tadi, tersentak. Haruto, temannya yang selama ini membantunya menjalankan strateginya beberapa minggu lalu telah pergi untuk selamanya. L-elf menggertakkan giginya.

"Kau...Haruto telah tiada! Kau mau seperti haruto? Menyerahkan diri pada eneliti dan dikurung? Jangan bercanda!" teriak L-elf. Rukino terhentak.

"Aku tahu rasanya, Rukino Saki...Kehilangan orang yang dicintai. Kau dan aku sama. kita sama-sama kesepian. Walaupun dikeramaian tetap terasa sepi. Kita..."

L-elf menhentikan perkataannya saat tiba-tiba Rukino mengigit tengkuk lehernya. Membuat keseimbangan pria bermata lavender itu runtuh dan diapun terjatuh dengan rukami diatas dadanya yang bidang.

"Ukh!" geram L-elf. Berbeda. Dia tahu ini berbeda dengan saat Haruto yang menggigitnya. Memang terasa sakit, namun juga terasa lembut, hangat, dan...mengairahkan. Dan saat sang idol mencoba untuk membuka paksa kemeja, akal sehat L-elfpun menghilang. Tangannya tanpa sadar menyobek bajunya sendiri dan memeluk idol berambut biru itu dengan lembut.

Namun Rukino tiba-tiba berhenti. Kesadarannya telah kembali dan aroma tubuh L-elf langsung menyerang indra penciumannya. Dia mencoba memberontak, tapi tidak bisa. L-elf terlalu kuat, seperti julukannya.

"Lepaskan aku...hanya Haruto..." kata Rukino. Akal sehat L-elfpun kembali saat dia mendengar lirihan si idola.

"Haruto telah tiada. Karena itu gigitlah aku. Atau kau ingin kembali dipangil monster dan ditolak siapapun," kata L-elf, "Dan kau pasti memilihku, sama seperti Haruto membuat kontrak denganku."

"Bodoh. Kau manusia dan aku kamitsuki. Cinta tanpa landasan tidak mungkin..."

"Aku tidak perlu cintamu. Rukino Saki, jadilah senjata ku, jadilah tanganku...," lirih L-elf, "Kita berdua bisa selesaikan peperangan yang menyebalkan ini bersama. Kau dan aku."

Rukino terdiam. Dia menatap kedua mata lavender pria berambut putih itu lekat-lekat. Begitu serius tanpa ada sedikitpun tersirat kalau pemuda itu sedang bercanda. L-elfpun tersenyum kecil dan mengangkat jarinya membentuk 'peace', sama persis seperti saat dia melakukannya dihadapan Haruto.

"Kau bukan moster, dan kau tidak sendirian. Persetan dengan apa yang Haruto lakukan padamu, harusnya kau sudah tahu kalau kau tidak akan pernah memilikinya walaupun sekarang dia masih hidup," tambah L-elf.

"Kau benar. Lucu sekali, teman sejak kecil adalah saingan terberat," balas Rukino.

"Jadi?"

"Kau harus berjanji tidak akan mengecewakanku."

"Janji."

* * *

[OMAKE]

Ini berat, harusnya dari dulu L-elf menyadarinya. Susah baginya mempertahankan akal sehatnya saat Rukino mulai mengigitnya. Sekarang memang sudah damai, kekaisaran galaksi baru saja dibentuk dan dia kini menjabat sebagai penasihat. Namun bukan berarti kutukan kamitsuki lenyap. Terkadang, Rukino hilang kendali ditempat umum dan dia akui itu agak merepotkan.

"Kenapa? Kau mau membatalkan janjimu?" Rukino menyendok puddingnya dan memasukannya kedalam mulutnya. L-elf keluar dari dapur dengan membawa sebuah minuman kaleng untuk Rukino yang kini bertamu ke apartemennya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanya L-elf. Pemuda itu kini duduk disamping Rukino.

"Kau sudah tidak membutuhkanku dan aku juga sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan popularitas. Kau boleh membuangku," balas Rukino.

"Kau mau membuang dirimu atau tidak itu keputusanmu. Aku tidak akan ikut campur."

"Hahaha, jawaban yang bagus!"

"Kau mau membuang dirimu? Tapi kemana?"

"Entah. Mungkin aku akan meledakkan diriku bersama dengan Carmelia."

"Bodoh."

Rukino yang tidak terima dihina oleh pemuda yang kini dekat dengannya, berdiri dan menatap L-elf dengan tatapan penuh emosi. Namun belum sempat Rukino mengeluarkan sepatah kata untuk mencaci pemuda itu, L-elf berkata, "Kau mau menyia-nyiakan nyawamu? Well, kau boleh membuang dirimu. Tapi aku rekomendasikan kau membuangnya untukku."

Rukino kini tersentak. Dengan gerakan cepat, L-elf bangkit berdiri dan kini muknya tepat didepan wajah Rukino yang mulai memerah.

"Apa yang kau katakan?"

"Kau boleh membuang dirimu kepadaku."

"Jangan bercanda! Aku tahu semuanya, L-elf! Kau pasti sering berpikir bahwa aku merepotkan, selalu menyakitimu... Sekarang semua sudah damai! Kamitsuki tidak lagi dibutuhkan dan aku sudah tidak berguna untukmu lagi! Ap..." perkataan Rukino terhenti ketika dia merasakan bibir L-elf kini telah menempel di bibirnya, menciumi bibirnya dengan lembut. Mencoba memasuki mulutnya. Tangan Rukino terangkat, dia meremas kemeja hitam yang dikenakan L-elf ketika pemuda itu berhasil memasuki mulutnya dan mulai menelusuri rongga mulutnya dengan lembut. Begitu lembut dan mengairahkan. Membuat lutut rukami menjadi lemas.

"Aku tidak pernah berpikir kau telah menyakitiku. Gigitlah sebanyak yang kau mau. Tapi sekarang aku akan meminta gantinya..." lirih L-elf ditengah-tengah ciumannya, "Jadilah milikku."

**OWARI**

* * *

Tada! Sumpeh, ini pairing favorit ane di Kakumeiki Valvrave, walaupun mereka nggak mungkin bersatu (hiks). Dan ini juga fic oneshot pertama Mizutto! Yei, yatta! Oke, mohon direview, ya, minna! Review akan Mizutto balas via PM! DOMO!


End file.
